The Sleeping Remedy
by Eroth Black Dragon
Summary: Prompt: Connor, after a long day's work at the Homestead, find's him self unable to sleep. How does Almira help? - Fluff dribble


I knew it was getting late in to the night, my single candle slowly burning down as I was finishing up the last few lines in my journal. It had been a fairly quiet day at the manor, with Connor out assisting people around the homestead, and Achilles being his quiet old self. I had offered to help Connor out in the goings on in the homestead, but he waved me off, insisting I enjoy the quiet the brotherhood was currently seeing.

I tried to get Connor to take a day for him self as well, but to no avail. Connor was Connor, and if something need to be done, he would see it through. I sighed as I closed my journal, the man never did seem to rest. Yawning, looked over to my bed, thinking it wise to get some sleep, when I heard a slight creak in the floor boards out in the hall way. I listened for a moment, hearing another creak and a soft, pained, groan. Getting up from my desk, I quietly went over to my door and opened it, peeking my head out to see who was there.

Pacing slowly in the soft light of the candelabras was Connor, rubbing his neck and shoulder, wincing slightly in pain as he did so. It seemed as if Connor had just rolled out of bed, wearing only a pair of loose fitting pants, with his hair down and tousled, as if he had been rolling around. In his hand he held a mug, the contents of which were steaming slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, trying not to startle him too much. The assassin looked up at me, giving me one of his small smiles before wincing again.

"Almira, I did not realize you were still awake."

"Hm, wasn't really tired." I said as I stepped out in to the hall way and closer to Connor, seeing how tired he was in his eyes, yet his shoulders looked tense. I quirked an eyebrow at him, "How bout' you? Thought you would've passed out long time ago."

"I am having difficulty sleeping." he said, glancing down at the mug before looking back to me. " I thought I might try your remedy."

I frowned, "my 'remedy'?" I chuckled slightly walking closer to look inside the mug he held. Peeking in, I saw that the mug was filled with a steaming, white liquid. "Warm milk?" I giggled, as I looked back up to him.

Connor cocked his head at me, "I recalled you drinking it sometimes, when you could not sleep."

I straightened, giving him an apologetic smile, "I don't think warm milk is going to cure sore muscles, Connor." I said as he rubbed the back of his neck again. With a sigh, he looked down at the mug in his hands, seeming a little like a defeated puppy.

"Do you have any suggestions as to what _will_ work?" Connor asked as he looked back to me. I shrugged,

"Well, I can think of one thing." I said as I started backing up towards my room. Turning around, I pointed over to the couch by the window, "Have a seat." I chirped as I stepped in to my room. Going over to the bed, I snatched my pillow off it, then grabbing the candle still sitting on my desk before going back out to join Connor on the couch.

The assassin was perched on the edge of his seat, hunched over as he rubbed at his neck still. I threw my pillow on to the opposite end of the couch, and gently took the mug of milk away from Connor, setting it down on to the nearby table with the candle. Connor paused in his effort to relieve the tension in his neck, watching as I settled down on to the couch next to him, giving me a questioning gaze once I was seated.

"Come here and put your back to me." I said as I gestured him to come closer. Connor raised an eyebrow at me, but complied with my request as he scooted back towards me, only stopping when I told him to. "Let me know if somethings too painful and I'll stop." I said, sitting up a little straighter, resting my hands on his bar shoulders as I did so. With a tentative nod, I started carefully rubbing his shoulders, working in slow circles down his back, then up to his neck again. Connor was quiet, only letting out soft, contented, moans when I massaged a particularly troublesome spot.

"Can you... get my neck a little more, please?" He asked almost sheepishly, causing me to giggle slightly.

"Sure, but you gotta do one thing for me." I said, pausing in my ministrations to rest my arms, perching my chin on his shoulder as I did so.

"What would that be?" He muttered softly, turning his head towards mine, as smile slowly turned up the corner of his mouth.

"Lean back." I whispered, settling back against my pillow again as I gently pulled him with me. It took a moment of squirming from both of us, before we were comfortable in the new position. With his head resting on my chest, I resumed my work on his neck, the new position easier on my arms as I massaged the knots in his muscles.

Again, Connor remained quiet while my thumbs worked in circles on his neck, only heaving out contented sighs occasionally, his breathing becoming deeper and slower as time went on. Finally I stopped, peeking a look at his face to see the pain from earlier had gone, replaced by a look of peace as he slept. I smiled down at him, stroking his hair for a moment, before pulling down the small blanket that hung over the couch, draping it over the two of us carefully. I knew I would regret it in the morning, but for now I was far too content to disturb Connor from his slumber for anything less then an emergency.

_Besides,_ I thought with a slight smirk as I reached over for the candle, blowing it out, _perhaps Connor can return the favor..._


End file.
